Relax, Darling
by Dante Androsso
Summary: Alec is just far too tense for a certain warlock's tastes. Apologies for any ooc-ness or oddities.


I swear, inspiration comes from the strangest places. From conversations to the color you've recently painted your nails (glitter, for anyone who's curious, and yes, glitter is a legitimate color), inspiration can be picked up anywhere. I'd like to thank my dearest Captain for this little bit of inspiration. Also, please forgive me if something in it isn't quite right. Love, Lady D

~It was painful to watch his beloved Alexander pace the floors left, right and in any other direction one might find possible. His... whatever the correct term Shadowhunters used to describe brothers-in-arm, had gone missing yet again. While this didn't effect the warlock in question, it certainly did effect the object of his affections. It wasn't as if this tended to happen on a weekly basis... Oh wait, it kind of did...

"Ale-" He stopped himself before he could utter the younger's proper name. "Alec, please stop. I do believe I see holes being worn into my flooring."

Either the darkly colored Shadowhunter didn't hear him or was it that he didn't want to. A closer inspection had shown him dark blue eyes had been narrowed, most likely in annoyance. A slight sigh escaped the high warlock as he walked over to his damsel in distress, so to speak, and made him stop, arms wrapped tightly around him so he couldn't keep his motion moving.

"Sorry," Alec had mumbled. It was hard to hear, though Magnus had learned how to decipher what his young love was saying when he got like this.

"Perhaps you'd like to sit down? You are far too tense for your own good." His cat like eyes were softer than they usually would be, though he had gotten that way because of the person he held. Though he hated to make the younger walk any farther than he had already, Magnus knew that his boy would be far more comfortable in the bedroom.

"Magnus... What?" His eyes had closed for a moment, confused and mildly annoyed it seemed. "Why?"

"I thought you might be far more comfortable up here," he replied, placing a kiss or two or more on the other's lips. Perhaps it was a stroke of fortune, or just some really good planning ahead, that he had redone his bedroom decorum. Bold royal blue satin lined and encircled the bed that he was currently leading the younger to. There was new tension added to the old; Alec must have been wondering what was up the warlock's sleeve.

"Will you relax already? I won't do anything to hurt you. You should know this by now, Alexander. Really, you look tense. Stressed even. I thought someplace where you could rest and unwind would be good for you." His arms unwound slowly, though one hand was still upon the younger's shoulder. Magnus had contemplated how the other would look against the sheets, hence their color. He knew red wouldn't suit the little Shadowhunter, and anything bright wouldn't do at all. Black was for one night stands or those who could appreciate the sexuality of the color, obviously. Therefore it certainly wouldn't have done the trick with someone who was so new to the scene. The particular shade of blue was chosen for the simple fact that it had reminded him of his Alec's eyes, luminous and breath taking. "Sit down, please; the way your shoulders are set is painful just to look at."

It only took once for those gold green eyes to look at the boy and back at the bed for Alec to get the message and sit down. The older slid onto the bed behind him, warm hand slipping under Alec's collar, working at the wound too tightly muscle under his skin.

"It's like massaging a brick wall..." Magnus tried to get the knots he could reach out but he simply shook his head, glitter catching in the light. "No good, love. Shirt needs to come off. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better."

It took another moment of coaxing before the dingy shirt fell to the floor, the dark flowing lines across milky pale skin contrasting beautifully. Magnus began working out the knots that twisted up the younger's back. He could have sworn he had heard the other sigh in contentment after some of the worst of them were out. A few minutes more and Alec was as "loosey goosey" as he could get, or let himself if that had been the case. Before he let the other register it, his legs slid around the younger, so that he was sitting directly behind Alec, arms around him almost possessively.

"What are you doing now?" he asked, a twinge of uncertainty in his voice.

"Making sure you're completely relaxed," Magnus had replied, placing gentle kisses along the other's exposed neck and shoulder. "After all, how often do I get to have you like this?"

Clearly the younger was nervous; so he had never done anything like this at all? It was both an interesting concept and an exhilarating feeling, if Alec would let him. Like before, he worked his hands on the muscle under the younger's chest and abdomen, trying to relax him once again, but this time instead of purely innocent, he tried to get the other worked up as well. He payed close attention to the spots that seemed to get more of a reaction to them than the ones that didn't, his pulse point in his neck was one, which made Magnus chuckle just a little. Another was just above his hip bones; he could feel the other tremble when a hand accidentally glided across their tops. Of course he payed attention to the usual spots, but they weren't as fun as the spots that got little muffled sounds.

Cat eyes looked to the other's dulled black pants. "Those must be getting uncomfortable," he replied; his own were far from comfortable, but he could wait it out just a little longer. "Would you let me relieve it if I asked?"

There wasn't an answer for an unbearably long time; Alec's hands clamped on Magnus's arms, though he hadn't dared to stop him yet. As long as the warlock gave him the option to say no, it seemed that Alexander Lightwood would be willing to do almost anything. A glitter-nailed hand came down and pressed the hardness between the other's legs gently, causing a stifled moan to escape the blue eyed boy. It was electric to his ears. He made short work of the annoyance that was the front closure of the other's lower clothing, gently pulling the erected member and giving it its own sort of massage.

The sounds that spilled from the Lightwood's throat were simply devine as he continued to work his boyfriend into an erotic frenzy.

"Stop. Please stop," Alec breathlessly asked of Magnus.

"Why? It seems you are enjoying it immensely" was the reply given.

You have no idea, Alec thought, before blurting softly, "I'm at my limit."

A smile slid across painted lips as he whispered sensuously into the other's ear, "Let me see you fall over it then. Let me see you cum."

Dark blue eyes opened for a moment, then closed suddenly as a tremor swept itself over his body as he spilled down the hand that was working at him. "There now," Magnus chided, taking the coated hand away, giving it a kittenish lick. "That wasn't so horrible, was it? Though you still look mildly tense; it's a start, yes?"

The younger's eyes narrowed. A start? A start to what? What was this warlock planning.

"There you go tensing again... And over the wrong things. Shouldn't you have learned by now that you can trust me, my dear. I would never intentionally hurt you. Let me have you. Please."

Magnus had done something terribly uncharacteristic. He had asked. Nicely at that. But he was right. "Alright." The slayer should have remembered that this person whom he called his lover would be nothing but gentle. In his post orgasmic haze, he didn't notice at first when the other's fingers had started working at him, but he quickly noticed the way his body was starting to react with breathy little moans and quiet sighs. And as gently as they had started the second half of their tryst, Alec found himself being laid out on the bed, Magnus between his knees.

"This next part may twinge a little, but it won't last long, I promise." So Alec braced himself for the twinge and was met with a growing dull pain in the tail of his spine as his body was .

Magus slowly started to move his hips, thrusting shallowly at first, once he had waited for the other to have become more accustomed to the feeling. But he would have been lying if he didn't say that he was closer to heaven than he ever would be elsewise with the younger at that moment, hot and tight around him. It was almost enough to send him into his own end, but what he wanted more than anything was to see the dark boy writhe in pleasure under him.

It was difficult to breathe through it, though it lessened gradually when another, far more overwhelming feeling hit as the other began to pick up speed and intensity. This feeling, reminiscent of his previous orgasm but much more intense, began building, a tightly coiled heat near his hips that he both wanted to be done with and couldn't get enough of.

Alec's moans were delectable, like sin drenched in honey, decadence to the ears. Even if Magnus wasn't a warlock, he knew he would go straight to hell for defiling such a beautiful angel. And he couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

The younger's moans were getting more intense as he was getting dizzyingly close to falling over the edge again, fingerprints bruised into his pale hips and shoulders. Alec clamped a hand to his mouth as his end was drawing near, and just as quickly as his hand was there, it was ripped away, moans escaping his throat involuntarily. "Don't. I have to hear everything you have to offer." Magnus's voice was strained, so close to his finish but holding himself back to delight in the show that was to unfold before him. It didn't take much after that to send the nephilim over the edge, a groan that was akin to a scream tearing its way out of him as milky whiteness covered his stomach and chest. It was enough to send the older off on his own, burying himself deeply as his essence filled the younger. Magnus relished in his both his own orgasm and that he earned from his boyfriend, bending down to steal a long awaited, hungry kiss. It was more than returned.

"That looks so much better," Magnus commented at the vision of his sated and calmed lover. "I don't think you could muster the littlest bit of tension even if you tried."

Alec merely "hm"-ed, far too exhausted to do much more than bask in his after pleasure glow. He didn't feel much when the other pulled out and away for a moment, far too numb-minded to do much more than lie there when the other came back with a damp cloth to clean his lover up a little. "Angels shouldn't be caught messy," Magnus stated, though he sounded more amused than anything.

The warmth of the cloth against his cooling body felt nice, Alec determined, though he hissed an "ah" when his warlock brushed over overly-sensitive spots. It only caused his lover to chuckle softly, teasing that Alec had nothing left currently. He was right though, yet again.

"Don't worry, my sweetest Alec, once you've recovered enough, we can go again." It took no less than three seconds for the blue eyed boy to go red in the face, causing his lover to laugh once again. "You are so innocent sometimes," Magnus giggled, kissing Alec's forehead. Alec only responded by burying his face into the other's chest before letting his weariness take him away.


End file.
